Joint Training Camp
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kuroko était simplement assis, oublieux des regards fixés sur lui, toujours à moitié endormi. Ses cheveux en bataille partaient, comme toujours, dans tous les sens d'une manière adorable et une légère trace de bave était visible aux coins de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas une vue inusuelle pour Seirin et Momoi, mais le problème était les autres équipes. [AllxKuroko]
1. Chapter 1

**Joint training camp (aka Kuroko no Harem Gathering)**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Heya ! Avant tout, **MERCI AUX REVIEWS** laissées sur mes autres publications, je sais que je n'y réponds pas très souvent, mais elles sont mon seul soutien moral, vraiment. Merci à vous. Donc, voilà ma dernière traduction de TunaForDesert. J'ai la permission de la traduire, et bien évidemment cette histoire n'est pas à moi. Ni l'image de cover. Bref, c'est une fiction à chapitres, **LAISSEE INCOMPLETE**. Si l'auteure décide un jour de le continuer, j'updaterai ma trad, mais autant être honnête, ça me parait peu probable. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Morning after (what ?)**

Un camp d'entraînement joint avait été une mauvaise, _mauvaise_ idée, songea Riko avec tristesse en frappant son visage de sa main. Momoi était à côté d'elle, mordant son mouchoir avec un grognement frustré. Riko baissa sa main et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement à la vue qui l'accueillait ce matin-là.

Kuroko était simplement assis, oublieux des regards fixés sur lui, toujours à moitié endormi. Ses cheveux en bataille partaient d'une manière adorable dans tous les sens comme toujours et il y avait une légère trace de bave aux coins de ses lèvres Ce n'était pas une vue inusuelle pour Seirin et Momoi, mais le problème était posé par les autres équipes.

Hanamiya-quelle-part-de-lui-est-Makoto _(ndt : apparemment l'auteure a lu quelque part que Makoto voulait dire honnêteté, vérité)_ fixait sans vergogne le bleuté endormi, sa bouche béante et ses joues visiblement rougies. Imayoshi avait ouvert ses yeux, observant Kuroko d'un air prédateur, une lueur rusée dans le regard. Himuro avait plus de pudeur qu'Hanamiya, tentant de couvrir son rosissement, et se contentant de jeter des coups d'œil à Kuroko de temps à autres. Kasamatsu avait détourné les yeux à l'instant où Kuroko était entré dans la cafétéria. Un profond froncement de sourcil et une teinte rouge ornaient son visage. Takao avait quant à lui poussé un cri suraigu en voyant le bleuté. Mibuchi roucoulait sans aucune gêne sur le toujours oublieux Kuroko. Sakurai balbutiait d'inaudibles excuses, son rougissement commençant à s'étendre à son cou. Riko ne sut que penser en remarquant que Myaji mangeait ses légumes en fixant Kuroko, semblant souhaiter que ce soit _Kuroko_ qu'il soit en train de manger à la place. La plupart des autres garçons était rouge. Et d'autres encore l'observaient ouvertement.

Et ça n'aidait pas que Kuroko porte l'un des t-shirts beaucoup trop grands de Kagami. La pâle adolescent s'était évanoui le jour précédent à l' _onsen_ et Kagami s'était chargé de ramener la forme inconsciente de Kuroko dans leur chambre commune. Riko savait qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Kagami avait prêté un de ses hauts à Kuroko. Elle avait l'intuition que c'était probablement parce que Kagami était trop stupide pour savoir quel pyjama était celui de Kuroko. _Ça,_ ou il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre les deux. Bref, le problème avec le t-shirt était qu'il découvrait l'appétissante épaule de Kuroko. Oh, elle savait que ces garçons ne voyaient que rarement une peau aussi pâle et douce, vu les basketball-idiots qu'ils étaient. Donc il était prévisible qu'ils fixent le plus joli et féminin d'entre eux ainsi. Les garçons…

Il semblait qu'Izuki avait remarqué les pas-exactement-amicaux regards que son kouhai recevait. Kagami ne s'était, lui, aperçu de rien. Quant à Hyuuga, il était une fois de plus en train de se disputer avec Kiyoshi. Et il devenait plus violent chaque seconde passant. Izuki toussa et les garçons sortirent de leur transe. Il leur lança un poli sourire (ou était-il menaçant ? Riko n'aurait su le dire) tout en remontant le col pour couvrir l'épaule de Kuroko. La plupart d'entre eux détournèrent le regard, prétendant être occupés à autre chose. Ceux qui fixaient toujours étaient Takao, Imayoshi, Miyaji et Mibuchi.

Riko facepalma une nouvelle fois, et souhaita pour la première fois de sa vie que la Génération des Miracles se soit levée avant elle.

* * *

 _J'avais bien aimé cette fiction,à l'époque. Mais elle est tellement différente de mon style présent que c'en est terrifiant._

 _Reviews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Joint Training Camp**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Merci à Licht-sama pour sa review ! Pour répondre à ta question... er... Pas vraiment, non. Mais ça reste une bonne fiction, promis ! Merci aux favs et follows, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Apron ? Waifu ?**

Le cuisinier qui avait été engagé avait pris froid, de manière inattendue. C'était une triste nouvelle pour les garçons, puisque les seules femmes du groupe ne pouvaient cuisiner quoi que ce soit de mangeable même pour sauver leurs propres vies. Riko était okay… mais on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Les garçons qui pouvaient cuisiner (Sakurai, Kagami et Mitobe) étaient épuisés après l'entraînement (le MomoRiko était un combo mortel). Donc… Ils étaient actuellement en train d'avoir une discussion sur les personnes capables de cuisiner. Aomine intervint, probablement pour qu'il puisse sortir d'ici plus vite et aller finir sa sieste.

« Tetsu peut. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers le joueur fantôme de Seirin. Ça avait été plutôt facile pour eux de détecter le garçon depuis la matinée. Des pensées perverses emplirent aussitôt les esprits des adolescents, minus les Miracles et Seirin, à la suggestion d'Aomine.

Kuroko regarda son ancien coéquipier en plissant légèrement les yeux, avant de se lever et de s'incliner, déclarant « Je suis désolé, mais il semble que ce soit notre seule option. Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Plus de la moitié des garçons avait déjà leurs mains prêtes à se lever pour proposer leur aide. Après tout, personne ne voulait manquer la chance de voir le garçon porter un _tablier_ de près. _Pas dans cette vie_ , pensèrent-ils avec résolution. Mais Takao les avait déjà battus dans leur intention. Avoir des yeux d'aigle l'aidait beaucoup pour prévoir les choses en avance.

« J'aiderai. » dit le joueur de Shutoku avec un sourire en coin machiavélique. Kuroko hocha la tête dans sa direction, le remerciant de son offre. Ils quittèrent ensuite tous deux la cafétéria-salle à manger, se dirigeant côte à côte vers la cuisine. Kasamatsu, Aomine et Midorima s'éclipsèrent immédiatement. Seirin fit de même, voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester. Quelques autres les imitèrent.

Ceux qui étaient toujours assis échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Akashi, Kise, et Murasakibara regardèrent leur échange avec confusion. Après quelques minutes de douloureux silence et bruyantes respirations, les garçons, minus une fois encore les Miracles, se levèrent brusquement de leurs sièges et allèrent espionner ce qui se passait dans la cuisine, se cognant tous les uns contre les autres dans le processus.

Ceux qui virent Kuroko se stoppèrent immédiatement, suivi des autres, et leurs mâchoires tombèrent alors qu'un rougissement apparaissait sur leurs visages.

Le garçon portait un tablier, bien sûr, et ça allait à son fin corps _si parfaitement que c'était presque douloureux à voir_. La chemise qu'il portait (noire et grise, les manches dépassant à peine ses coudes, et un bouton sur deux de la partie supérieure défait) rendait le tablier encore plus mignon sur lui. En plus de tout ça, il portait un fichu sur la tête pour éviter que ses cheveux ne tombent sur son visage (bien que les mèches soient toujours visibles, donc c'était peut-être simplement pour les maintenir en place, après tout, ses cheveux en bataille étaient presque impossibles à fixer), le rendant absolument adorable et juste _yummy !_

« Damn, je pourrai lui demander de m'épouser tout de suite. Je me moque de savoir s'il peut seulement cuisiner des nouilles instantanées ! Je peux le supporter tant que je peux voir _ça_ tous les jours. » murmura Nebuya en bavant légèrement.

Mibuchi plissa le nez. « Ewww, crade. Il n'épousera pas quelqu'un d'aussi imposant et noir que toi ! il est trop délicat et petit pour toi ! »

Les garçons commençant à se disputer, ils ne réalisèrent pas leur imminent jugement.

 _Snip, snip._

Ils se figèrent, remarquant enfin l'aura froide derrière eux. Ils tournèrent lentement la tête, _et ainsi virent Akashi-putain de satan-Seijuro qui leur_ _ **souriait**_ _, des ciseaux en main._

Imayoshi eut un petit rire nerveux. « C'est mauvais… n'est-ce pas ? »

Hanamiya jura violemment tandis que les autres pâlissaient rapidement.

Derrière Akashi, ils entendaient Kise pleurnicher ( _Uwaaahh !Pervers, vous êtes tous des pervers ! Je vous faisais confiance !Pauvre Kurokocchi !)_ Et Murasakibara mâcher violemment _(Oomph !Oomph ! Muro-chin, comment as-tu pu ?!)_ Mais rien à ce moment ne pouvait être comparé à la colère froide d'Akashi. Le rouge ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant aussitôt pleurer certains garçons pour leurs mères alors que le capitaine les observait froidement de son œil de l'Empereur.

 _« Gymnase,_ _ **maintenant**_ _. Ne fuyez_ _ **pas**_ _. Je vous_ _ **poursuivrai**_ _si vous le faites. Vous serez tous punis pour avoir regardé Tetsuya avec ces yeux, vous_ _ **répugnants loups**_ **.** _Et si j'arrachai les vôtres,_ _ **huh**_ _? »_

Le dîner fut une réelle affaire. Kuroko et Seirin le passèrent à se demander pourquoi certains des garçons avaient des yeux au beurre noir et pourquoi Kise était plus collant que d'habitude et le suivait maintenant partout comme un petit chien.

(Plus tard, Takao aurait également un œil dans le même état, courtoisie de Miyaji pour s'être vanté de son 'aventure' avec Kuroko dans la cuisine.)

* * *

 _ndt : Voilà, chap 2 corrigé. (yep, je l'ai RELU. Sérieusement, ce que je fais pour vous)_

 _Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Joint Training Camp**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Alors pour Licht-sama, Ange-dmoniaque-cherche-hache, Takkaori, mamzellexd5, NaomiWeaver, Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki, MERCI BEAUCOUP de vos reviews ! (quant à la guest anonyme, bon, il y a peut-être des fautes dans ma traduction, mais ait la décence ne pas en faire toi-même dans un message ou tu te plains de ma mauvaise syntaxe, tu perds toute crédibilité)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : MayuKuro Desu**

En tant que personne banale, Mayuzumi Chihiro était habitué à ce que les gens ne lui accordent jamais un second regard. Son apparence ordinaire et sa calme personnalité le faisaient toujours disparaître dans le fond. Mais Akashi, son nouveau première année (petit, plutôt psychotique et esclavagiste) de capitaine, considéra ces qualités comme étant appropriées pour un rôle qu'avait auparavant occupé une personne ayant eu une place importante dans l'élévation de la Génération des Miracles en tant que meilleure équipe dans l'arène des équipes de basketball du collège. On lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à l'original, mais manquait du talent naturel que Kuroko Tetsuya possédait. Il avait pensé que Kuroko-kun devait être aussi ordinaire que lui, tranquille, n'obtenant jamais aucune attention et, en bref, toujours oublié.

Donc pourquoi est-ce que _cela_ se produisait ?

Il mangea silencieusement son petit déjeuner tandis que les autres joueurs observaient l'agneau – non, garçon, comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Il but sa soupe, forçant ses yeux à ne pas dévier sur le garçon qui était en ce moment le centre de l'attention. Intérieurement, il criait de toutes ses forces _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_ Les Miracles étaient toujours profondément endormis, mais il savait qu'Akashi était déjà éveillé. Toute l'équipe de Rakuzan était habituée à ses entrées : tardives-sans-aucune-raison.

XXX

« Le cuisinier est malade. »

Annonça quelqu'un. Mauzumi observa silencieusement l'air solennel des autres garçons. Il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient l'air si déprimés. N'y avait-il pas deux filles ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas cuisiner ? _(ndt :Oui il est misogyne)_

« Tetsu peut. »

Dit le PF de Touou, paraissant endormi et prêt à s'enfuir de la cafétéria dès que possible. Il jeta un regard dans la direction dudit garçon et vit un air ennuyé transparaître sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse, remplacé par l'usuel masque inexpressif. Le garçon se leva et s'excusa pour quelque chose que Mayuzumi ne put comprendre et aussitôt plus de la moitié des garçons semblèrent plus qu'impatients de parler, avant que le PG de Shutoku n'offre son aide. Les auparavant impatients garçons se ratatinèrent et regardèrent les formes du PG de Shutoku et de Kuroko Tetsuya disparaître avec un regard envieux.

Quelques-uns, lui inclus, se levèrent et sortirent. Il avait de meilleures choses à faire, après tout.

Plus tard, il passa devant le gymnase alors qu'il courait et entendit des cris d'agonie. La voix d'Akashi était elle aussi clairement audible.

 _« Tetsuya est trop pur pour vous_ _ **sales loups**_ _. Je serai clément cette fois et vous ferai un cadeau. Si je vous reprends ne serait-ce qu'_ _ **une seule fois**_ _à regarder Tetsuya de cette manière, je vous arracherai vraiment les yeux. Compris ? »_

Des gémissements de peur suivirent cette déclaration et Mayuzumi courut loin d'ici, craignant pour sa propre santé et sécurité.

XXX

Mayuzumi s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau chaude. L'onsen était la meilleure chose ici, après tout. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le rare calme du camp. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles et trop bruyants à son goût. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement quand des chuintements atteignirent ses oreilles. Il regarda sans expression Kuroko trébucher dans l'aire de l'onsen, ayant l'air confus et dérouté. Le garçon se tourna vers lui et s'inclina avec hésitation.

« Konbanwa, tu es avec Akashi-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mayuzumi hésita à répondre, mais ne voulant pas que le garçon le trouve grossier il finit par hocher la tête, et reçut un petit sourire en retour.

 _Doki._

Les yeux de Mayuzumi s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il tourna la tête et s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'eau, sentant ses joues s'échauffer; et pas sous l'effet de l'onsen. Il entendit un splash d'eau et sentit une petite vague. Il resta immobile, regardant vers le ciel. Ils étaient tous deux des gens silencieux, donc le silence entre eux n'était pas inconfortable.

5 minutes passèrent…

10 minutes…

Mayuumi était parcouru de tics nerveux. Pourquoi est-ce que ce silence le dérangeait ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était trop habitué au comportement bruyant de ses coéquipiers ? Mayuzumi remua une nouvelle fois. Il se leva (et remercia Dieu là-haut de ne pas être entré dans l'onsen les fesses à l'air) et s'apprêta à sortir de l'eau quand il vit Kuroko, inconscient et paraissant mort.

Sa première réaction fut d'appeler les coéquipiers du garçon, mais il se souvint alors qu'il n'y avait pas moyen quiconque soit encore levé à cette heure-là. Prenant sa décision, il se déplaça aux côtés de Kuroko et souleva avec précaution le bien plus petit corps dans ses bras. Le garçon était étonnamment léger et Mayuzumi le transporta aisément dans les vestiaires. (Ce qui suivit fut des tentatives maladroites de Mayuzumi-kun pour défaire la petite, _petite_ serviette autour de Kuroko-kun et lui faire enfiler un des yukatas tout en tentant désespérément de garder son visage impassible et de ne pas rougir violemment comme une jeune pucelle _parce que le corps d'un garçon ne devrait pas être aussi magnifique avec une peau pâle et de mignons té-_ il s'arrêtera là).

Après le moment menaçant-pour-sa-santé, Mayuzumi prit à nouveau Kuroko dans ses bras bridal-style et sortit des vestiaires. Il traversa le couloir qui, comme il l'avait prévu, était désert et étrangement silencieux.

Une seconde, où était la chambre de Kuroko ?

Mayuzumi baissa les yeux sur le garçon inconscient, et réalisa soudainement qu'il posait beaucoup plus de problèmes qu'il n'en valait la peine.

Il considéra l'idée de laisser le garçon dans une pièce quelconque, mais réalisa alors pourquoi ses chers camarades se comportaient étrangement ces derniers jours, parce que vraiment, regardez juste ce visage adorable ! N'importe qui le remarquerait ! Il regarda plus ou moins fixement le garçon inconscient avec horreur, avant qu'il ne se dirige hâtivement vers sa propre chambre. Il était seul dans la pièce de toute façon, et il était capable de protéger le garçon de ces loups ! On ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance !

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et soupira de soulagement. Il posa Kuroko sur son lit, préparant son propre lit temporaire dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Mayuzumi se pencha ensuite au-dessus de Kuroko pour avoir une meilleure vue de son visage. Un mignon petit nez, des lèvres roses et pleines, de grands yeux avec d'épais cils et une douce peau pâle. Eh bien, pas surprenant que ces – ces _loups_ deviennent fou auprès de lui. Il se redressa t s'assis sur le bord du lit, massant lentement son front. Ses yeux étaient soudainement lourds; il bailla. Son corps s'amollit, et une douce surface accueillit son dos. Il sentit brièvement une main calleuse sur sa joue avant qu'il ne quitte pour de bon le monde éveillé.

 _Pendant ce temps…_

« UWAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ?! TETSU-KUN EST PARTI ! »

« CE MORVEUX ! JE LUI AI DIT DE NE JAMAIS ALLER NULLE PART SANS NOUS ! »

« C'EST TA FAUTE, BONNET-B ! SI TU NE M'AVAIS PAS PROPOSE D'ALLER A CE DISTRIBUTEUR POUR ACHETER DES SNACKS POUR TON GROS ESTOMAC, ÇA NE SERAIT PAS ARRIVE ! »

« HAH – QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, SALE – censuré - ?! »

XXX

 _Le matin suivant._

Mayuzumi ouvrit lentement les yeux. La faible lumière du soleil tombait sur son visage. Il se félicita pour avoir fermé les rideaux la nuit précédente.

Une minute… qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente ?

Mayuzumi se rendit soudainement compte de la présence d'un autre corps à ses côtés sur le lit Les évènements de la nuit passée lui revinrent brusquement et sa tête commença à lui faire mal. Il se tourna légèrement (souhaitant de toute son âme que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, mais ça serait en un sens encore plus dérangeant) sur le côté et sentit aussitôt l'envie de grogner ou de cogner sa tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Là se trouvait Kuroko Tetsuya, agrippé à lui, son yukata à moitié défait. Et leurs corps presque entremêlés ne laissaient rien de ce qui aurait pu s'être produit la nuit dernière à l'imagination de n'importe quelle personne qui les verrait ainsi.

Il tenta de se dépêtrer du bordel dans lequel il s'était laissé prendre, sans grand succès puisque ça lui élicita de doux grognements de la part du première année et le raffermissement de sa prise. Mayuzumi leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si un trou s'ouvrirait soudainement et l'avalerait.

Non. Il ne serait pas battu par cet… personne bizarre, même endormie. Plein de détermination, Mayuzumi se releva de toute sa force…

… avant de se souvenir que le lit était de type une seule personne _(ndt : du coup je sais pas, il allait se fracasser par terre ?)_ et de rouler sur le côté par réflexe avant de se souvenir brusquement que Kuroko était toujours là, et s'appuyer de tout son poids sur ses bras. ET il eut une fois de plus l'envie de frapper sa tête contre un mur parce que maintenant on aurait dit qu'il était en train de dominer Kuroko, et ça pouvait être mal compris de tellement de manières différentes !

Mayuzumi regarda avec horreur Kuroko ouvrir lentement les yeux. Ce dernier le regarda sans le voir avec que sa vision ne s'éclaire, dévoilant l'évidente confusion dans ses yeux bleus.

« Senpai ? »

(Mayuzumi-kun tente sans espoir d'ignorer la voix presque érotique et son propre yukata défait jusqu'à la taille).

Et _bien sûr_ Akashi choisit cet instant pour entrer, sans frapper parce qu'il est égocentrique comme ça.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose depuis le couloir. Y-a-t-il – »

Mayuzumi lança un regard désespérément implorant ( _S'il te plaît, je peux expliquer, écoute-moi !_ ) mais Akashi se tenait là comme s'il ne voyait pas Mayuzumi. Quand il tourna ses yeux vairons vers lui, le #5 de Rakuzan sentit que la moitié de sa vie venait de disparaître.

Le visage dénué d'émotions d'Akashi tourna en un sourire inquiétant.

 _« Gymnase,_ _ **maintenant**_ _. »_

Bon, au moins le sourire de gratitude qu'il reçut plus tard de Kuroko valait le vilain bleu sur son œil gauche.

* * *

 _ndt : un peu plus long, ce chapitre-ci. Il m'a vraiment amusée, en tous cas._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Joint Training Camp**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt: Heya ! Donc, i chaps en tout, et j'ai déjà la permission de l'auteur que je prévois de traduire à la suite de poster son travail, donc je vais essayer de finir celle-ci avant la fin des vacances. Merci aux reviews, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Broken Bones and Death**

A présent, presque tout le monde dans le camp s'est déjà évanoui d'une perte de sang importante ou d'une overdose de mignonneté, grâce à un certain Kuroko Tetsuya de Seirin. Il était juste trop mignon et adorable et surtout désirable pour les adolescents aux hormones incontrôlables.

(Il semble même que personne ne se soucie que Kuroko-kun soit un garçon.)

Ils pensaient que ça disparaîtrait après quelques jours, mais non. A la place, l'effet devint plus fort. Ils étaient aussi bien trop conscients de la présence du garçon. Les plus braves et plus charmés avaient fait diverses avances (Hanamiya, Himuro, Takao, etc) mais Kuroko n'avait pas remarqué, ou ne se souciait simplement pas d'eux. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'ils soient juste incapables de faire la différence entre les expressions de Kuroko, ce qui leur donnait un mince espoir.

Mais ce qui les dérangeait le plus était la manière dont Seirin ignorait si facilement les brillants effets du garçon. Les Miracles et Momoi, c'était compréhensible. Mais Seirin avait Kuroko depuis seulement quelques mois. Ils ne pouvaient s'y être immunisés aussi vite considérant le peu de camps d'entraînements qu'ils avaient dû avoir durant ce temps là. Ils voulaient arrêter cette _**folie**_ , ou quoi que ce soit. Donc un jour, Imayoshi posa à voix haute durant le petit déjeuner; la question sacrée que tout le monde se posait.

« Comment faites-vous ? »

Hyuuga s'arrêta, une cuillère pleine proche de ses lèvres. Il regarda Imayoshi, assis en face de lui, et haussa un sourcil « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Imayoshi redressa le dos et croisa les bras. Kuroko n'était pas encore arrivé donc c'était le parfait moment pour demander. « Comment échappez-vous à la… vous savez de Kuroko ? » D'une certaine manière, c'était plutôt gênant pour lui. Les autre seniors de Seirin d'étaient tournés vers la conversation avec intérêt. Imayoshi remercia silencieusement Dieu qu'Izuki ne soit pas avec eux. Il pourrait jurer que le possesseur des yeux d'aigle voulait les démembrer ne serait-ce que pour regarder Kuroko.

L'adolescent à lunettes s'arrêta un moment, tentant de trouver les justes mots. « Kuroko… Il est plutôt difficile de lui résister, vous savez. Il a un certain charme qui donne juste envie de lui faire un câlin. »

« Ça, c'est Kise », se moqua Hyuuga.

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire », oui, c'était difficile, « Tu sais… comme si tu voulais le peloter ? »

Mitobe et Tsuchida s'étouffent.

« Quoi ? » Kiyohsi avait l'air sidéré, pour une fois.

Imayoshi regardait Hyuuga avec attente. Les lunettes du capitaine de Seirin étaient embuées et sa tête était penchée en arrière, vers le plafond. Soudainement, il se pencha en avant au-dessus de la table et fixa Imayoshi, faisant légèrement transpirer l'autre capitaine.

« Imayoshi, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est pour ça que certains de ces babouins agissent encore plus stupidement que d'habitude ? »

Mince, le clutch mode _(ndt : notez ma dévotion : je suis allée relire les tomes pour voir s'il y avait une traduction française de ce terme. Et… Non. Mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte je suppose)_ si tôt le matin ? Imayoshi était sûr de pouvoir lui tenir tête, mais il ne pouvait garantir en sortir indemne.

« Oui. Et certains voulaient arrêter ça. Donc nous avons pesé l'idée de vous demander des conseils. Bien que certains ne s'en soucient absolument pas et poursuivent Kuroko sans interruption. »

Après que Mitobe et Tsuchida aient fini de tousser, ils joignirent les autres seniors de Seirin, bouches bées face aux paroles d'Imayoshi. Le capitaine de Touou fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi agissez-vous comme si vous n'avez jamais été à notre place ? Il y a dû avoir certaines fois ou vous vouliez juste l'attraper et l'amener hors de la pièce, cherche un endroit à l'écart et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle tout en le touchant ici et là – »

« Arrête ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! »

Imayoshi se tourna vers Kiyoshi et Mitobe, le premier secouant la forme apparemment inconsciente de ce dernier. Le pauvre gentil senior était d'un rouge vif. Imayoshi s'excusa silencieusement. ¨Peut-être avait-il été trop explicite avec son fantasme. Et maintenant tous savaient ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Il soupira.

« Imayoshi… », commença doucement Kiyoshi, bougeant nerveusement sur son siège. Imayoshi haussa un sourcil.

« Tu vois… » L'Iron Heart baissa les yeux sur son petit-déjeuner, « Nous ne sommes _pas_ attirés par Kuroko. »

Imayoshi observa avec fixité les seniors de Seirin durant quelques instants avant de grogner, résistant à l'envie de frapper sa tête sur la table, fort. « Je suis désolé. C'était grossier de ma part d'assumer que vous ressentiez également une telle attraction. »

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça », intervint cette fois Tsuchida. « C'est juste que, nous aimons nos vies, tu vois. Nous voulons continuer à jouer au basketball. Donc pour éviter que nos os ne soient brisés, nous ne regardons pas Kuroko. Nous ne pensons pas à lui. Et nous le traitons comme le bébé de l'équipe. Des désirs sexuels pour lui seraient _presque_ comme de l'inceste et mèneraient aussi à une mort instantanée. »

Ce n'était pas faux.

« Attends, pourquoi parles-tu d'os brisés et de mort instantanée ? »

* * *

 _ndt: le pairing se précise... L'avez-vous deviné ?_

 _Reviews pour une pauvre traductrice ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Joint Training Camp**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt: MERCI pour les REVIEWS ! Quant aux propositions de couples, la plupart d'entre vous a trouvé lequel était le bon, félicitations ! (par contre, j'ai eu un Kuro/Riko et... Sérieusement ? ça existe ? Et si ça existe, vous me voyez, MOI en traduire un ? XD Mais ça m'a bien fait rire) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Lights and Their Shadows**

Pour finir, personne ne savait vraiment comment se sortir de leur présente situation. Ça avait été une longue, difficile semaine et le garçon qui était le centre de l'attention depuis le début du camp était toujours adorablement inconscient des biens moins qu'appropriées pensées que plus de la moitié des adolescents présents avait pour lui. Akashi s'en occupait en punissant tous ceux qui le regardaient de la mauvaise manière. Ça impliquait toujours une paire de ciseaux se plantant douloureusement dans leurs peaux - mais pas assez pour les faire saigner - et un œil au beurre noir de la part de Murasakibara, le géant ayant un proportionnellement formidable coup de poing.

« Kuroko, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ton difficile avec la nourriture ! »

« Kagami-kun est comme une mère. »

« Quoi ?! »

Et maintenant ils avaient un autre problème. Ils commençaient à remarquer combien Kuroko était proche de Kagami, et leur badinage amical n'était à présent plus vu comme étant complètement platonique.

' _Flirt.'_

' _Ils sont carrément en train de flirter !'_

' _Tecchan, pourquooooi ?'_

' _Je le savais !'_

' _Pas moyen que le Tigre soit immunisé !'_

' _Uwaaahh et ils partagent la même chambre !'_

' _C'est dangereux…'_

' _Peut-être devrais-je lui lancer un ananas. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance il pourrait se vider de son sang et mourir.'_

' _Putain de bâtard devrait juste faire une faveur au monde et mourir.'_

Telles étaient les inquiétantes et homicides pensées des admirateurs de Kuroko. Kagami ne réalisait absolument pas leurs sentiments, bien trop occupé à s'assurer que Kuroko mange tout ce qui était sur son plateau.

« Kuroko. »

« Oui ? »

Un soupir, « Tu as quelque chose sur la joue. »

Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti pour eux quand Kagami tendit une main, enlevant la sauce tachant la pâle joue de Kuroko. Le petit adolescent ferma un œil à la pression sur sa joue et ils rougirent un peu devant cette adorable image... Pour ensuites pousser un halètement collectif et, dans le cas de certains, s'étouffer, quand Kagami retira sa main et _lécha_ la sauce sur son doigt.

Différentes réactions violentes se produisirent simultanément. Des bruits de chaises brutalement repoussées en arrière et de baguettes se brisant emplirent la cafétéria; durant un instant tous se turent.

« T-Takao ? »

« Oh putain Hanamiya ! »

« Muro-chin… n'y pense même pas ! »

« Imayoshi-san, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« R-Reo-nee, t-tu as un air vraiment effrayant ! »

« Moriyama-senpai ! »

Tandis que les joueurs tentaient d'apaiser leurs coéquipiers respectifs qui arboraient des regards noirs, Kagami et Kuroko les regardaient avec confusion. Les secondes années de Seirin résistaient à l'envie de se facepalmer devant l'innocence de leurs juniors. C'était mignon, mais commençait à être fatiguant. Personne ne remarqua le sourire en coin d'Izuki, qui le cacha en buvant de l'eau.

XXX

« Tetsu ! »

« Voilà, Aomine-kun. »

« Ah, je vois. Ça, pas vrai ? »

A ce qu'il semblait, Kagami était le moindre de leurs problèmes.

« C'est ridicule. »

Les autres agréèrent avec Hanamiya. En face d'eux, Aomine et Kuroko affichaient la preuve qu'ils étaient l'ultime _lumière et ombre_ duo de Teiko. Ils ne finissaient même pas leurs phrases et pourtant l'un parvenait à deviner correctement ce que l'autre voulait dire. Aomine avait seulement appelé Kuroko et le pâle garçon lui avait immédiatement _donné sa propre serviette._ Ce dernier avait ensuite coupé Kuroko en lui mettant un pocari devant son visage, boisson qui était apparemment la préférée de Kuroko (ne demandez pas comment il le savait). Comment pouvait-il même savoir que Kuroko _voulait_ un pocari ?

« Aomine-kun, la semaine dernière, le – »

« Je sais, pas vrai ! Tu as regardé – »

« Oui. Et n'oublie pas le – »

« Bordel, c'était une totale – »

« Je l'ai re-regardé sur internet – »

« – genre dix fois ! »

Les deux partagèrent un sourire secret – Aomine un grand sourire rayonnant, et Kuroko un petit, tous deux complètement oublieux des gens autour d'eux.

« Uh… » commença pensivement Himuro. « Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas rivaliser avec ça. »

Le plus triste était que c'était la vérité.

* * *

 _Alors, pensées sur ce chapitre ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Joint Training Camp**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Heya ! Bon, je n'ai pas réussi à poster la fin avant la rentrée, mais... J'avais du travail ? Bref, MERCI AUX REVIEWS, et_ _bonne lecture !(Oh, et. Deux OCs dans ce chapitre, et je suis_ _ **presque**_ _sûre que c'est une référence à_ _Reborn !_ _, mais je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce manga, donc je peux me tromper, je suppose. Probablement, en fait. Quelqu'un sait d'où ils sortent ?)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Hey Juliet, Let Me Be Your Romeo**

« A quoi ça sert tout ça ? » demanda Hanamiya avec énervement.

Imayoshi rit à côté de lui. « Ça pourrait être amusant. Contente-toi de regarder. »

C'était le second mardi du camp. Les sponsors avaient décidé de les laisser se reposer et avaient préparé une mini scène complète, avec micros et enceintes dans le fond. Il y avait un gars avec un casque audio à côté de la scène, écoutant une musique tout en chantant à voix basse. Ils avaient dit qu'il avait été engagé pour s'occuper de la partie DJ. Hanamiya supposa que c'était vrai quand l'homme aux cheveux rouges – rouges, avec des yeux verts et des lunettes, un étranger ? – sortit un ordinateur portable du sac qu'il avait amené.

« Donc, qui veut passer en premier ? J'ai pas toute la nuit. Quoi que. Je pense que Sawada-san a dit qu'on pouvait continuer toute la nuit. Bon, je pense que je préfère terminer ça rapidement. Donc ? »

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt, tout le monde se tournant vers les autres. Hanamiya sentait sa patience s'amenuiser. Il préférait s'entraîner plutôt que faire des choses stupides comme ça.

« J'irai en premier-ssu ! »

Le Miracle blond se leva, souriant de son sourire de modèle, et sauta avec excitation sur la scène. Hanamiya ricana avec dédain.

« Eto, chanter est ma seconde passion après le basket ! Je ne pense pas être bon, mais je ferais de mon mieux ! »

Applaudissements pour le crétin blond; Hanamiya était en train de questionner sa santé mentale pour avoir agrée à venir dans ce camp. Ça ne paraissait être rien d'autre qu'un groupe d'adolescents faisant du camping et s'amusant juste pour le fun. Ils étaient supposés s'entraîner et devenir plus forts, bordel ! Pas chanter comme des tapettes !

 _Come and tease me honey_ _  
_ _Gimme all your smile_ _  
_ _Spend a little beauty on me now_ _  
_ _Yes I like it_ _  
_ _I need your magic_

 _I'm getting addicted to what you do_ _  
_ _Slow emotion like I'm into you_ _  
_ _It's fantastic_ _  
_ _You're an angel_

Quand Kise commença à chanter, Hanamiya qui jouait jusqu'alors avec ses ongles sentit une aura menaçante autour de lui. Il frissonna légèrement, mais décida de l'ignorer.

 _I know the tide is high_ _  
_ _You're one of a kind_ _  
_ _Everything is alright_ _  
_ _YEAH!_

 _T-T-T-Talk to me honey_ _  
_ _I know it might sound funny_ _  
_ _T-T-T-Talk to me honey_ _  
_ _Yeah~_

L'aura meurtrière devint plus forte; quand Hanamiya regarda finalement autour de lui, les joueurs fixaient le blond d'un air noir et venimeux. Le roi sans couronne haussa un sourcil avant de regarder Imayoshi. Le garçon à lunettes paraissait être à une seconde d'assassiner quelqu'un, avec son sourire flippant.

Se sentant encore plus confus, Hanamiya tourna les yeux vers la scène où Kise chantait normalement, bien que l'expression suave soit un peu exagérée. Ou peut-être était-ce juste son impression, parce que la cuisinière et ses deux assistantes qui venaient de temps à autres jeter des coups d'œil dans la salle se pâmaient comme si le blond était un dieu.

Puis il vit à qui exactement Kise destinait cet air suave. _Kuroko putain de Tetsuya._

Instantanément, sa propre aura meurtrière se matérialisa, et sa bouche prit un pli énervé, fixant avec haine le blond. Kuroko Tetsuya, aussi irritant qu'il l'était, appartenait à Hanamiya Makoto. Le bleuté lui appartenait depuis qu'il était né ! Aucun autre gars n'était supposé montrer son intérêt pour lui comme s'il n'appartenait pas déjà à quelqu'un !

Mais Kise ignora les regards noirs et continua à chanter comme s'il n'y avait que lui et Kuroko dans la pièce.

Après Kise, Himuro monta. Souriant sereinement, il ouvrit la bouche.

 _If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce._ _  
_ _We could rock the nation like they do._ _  
_ _And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa._ _  
_ _Paint a smile perfectly on you._

 _And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey._ _  
_ _Breakfast at Tiffany's for two._ _  
_ _So throw me away_ _  
_ _Cause if I were a boomerang_ _  
_ _I'd turn around and come back to you._

 _Back back to you you, yeah yeah,_ _  
_ _You you, yeah yeah._

Okay, la chanson était sympa et tout, mais il avait les yeux sur Kuroko, tout en chantant d'une manière aguicheuse et lançant plus d'une fois des clins d'œil ! D'accord, c'était la limite d'Hanamiya. Il y allait après. Il leur montrerait à qui le mignon bleuté appartenait !

 _If you want to, we'll take the world by storm._ _  
_ _Show you places, you've never been before._ _  
_ _LA, New York, what are you waiting for?_ _  
_ _Drop him,_

Himuro sourit à Kagami, faisant pousser un petit cri au rouge puisque le message lui était clairement destiné.

 _Take me, cause I love you more_

Là, il se tourna à nouveau vers Kuroko avec un gentil regard qui fit presque vomir Hanamiya.

Quand Himuro eut terminé, ignorant royalement les regards écorcheurs lancés dans sa direction, il fit un petit geste de la main à un Kuroko indifférent. Hanamiya n'eut pas le temps d'y aller, Takao prenant la place du joli garçon de Yosen. Le capitaine grogna d'énervement.

 _Hey I've been watching you_ _  
_ _Every little thing you do_ _  
_ _Every time I see you pass_ _  
_ _In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

 _I've tried to page you twice_ _  
_ _But I see you roll your eyes_ _  
_ _Wish I could make it real_ _  
_ _But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

 _'Cause I know you really want me_ _  
_ _I hear your friends talk about me_ _  
_ _So why you trying to do without me_ _  
_ _When you got me_ _  
_ _Where you want me_

Jusque-là ça allait. Pas d'échanges de regard, pas d'air niaiseux, pas de clins d'œil.

 _Hey Kuroko_ _  
_ _I think you're fine_ _  
_ _You really blow my mind_ _  
_ _Maybe someday you and me can run away_ _  
_ _I just want you to know_ _  
_ _I wanna be your hikari_

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent à l'audacieux mouvement. Takao fit un suggestif clin d'oeil à Kuroko, et surprise, surprise, il rougissait ! C'était une mignonne image. Kuroko, avec ses joues usuellement pâles et son visage inexpressif avait pris un jolie teinte rosée, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Plus de la moitié des mâles oublièrent presque complètement que Takao était sur la scène, chantant toujours de tout son cœur avec ses yeux fixés sur Kuroko, tandis qu'ils regardaient d'une manière affamée le petit adolescent.

Ce fut seulement quand Kuroko eut regagné son calme qu'ils se retournèrent pour observer avec colère Takao.

Ce fut un bruyant, suant combat pour les garçons d'obtenir la chance de chanter à leur tour. Chacun chanta chaque différente version de chanson d'amour qu'ils connaissaient. Quand Hanamiya eut enfin sa chance, il fut surpris de voir Kuroko occupant déjà la scène. Mais il ne put s'en trouver énervé cette fois car Kuroko avait un air visiblement plus sombre. Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration, ses admirateurs retenant leurs souffles, impatients de voir la performance qu'allait réaliser pour eux le sujet de leur affection.

 _Why did you change?_ _  
_ _Why did you bend and break?_ _  
_ _When the water turned to wine,_ _  
_ _Did it feel the same?_ _  
_ _Why did you change?_ _  
_ _Why did you bend and break?_ _  
_ _When the water turned to wine, it never..._

A la surprise de tous ceux qui étaient assis à proximité de la Génération des Miracles, les génies se raidirent et blanchirent. Akashi regardait le bleuté avec de grands yeux, semblant incrédule.

 _You suck the bottle dry_ _  
_ _Touch fingers to the night_ _  
_ _Feels like I've been here before_ _  
_ _Now there's an empty hole where you were long ago_ _  
_ _But things are different when you're young._

Les Miracles détournèrent le regard, leurs yeux assombris de douleur, regret, et dans le cas d'Akashi, d'un peu de colère. Ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qui s'était produit à Teiko étaient confus. Pourquoi les incroyables génies de Teiko arboraient-ils de telles expressions ? Ceux qui savaient fermèrent les yeux et laissèrent la voix hantée de Kuroko les emporter.

 _The nights are getting cold_ _  
_ _Those faces growing old_ _  
_ _And there is nothing you can do_ _  
_ _So sing your sad excuses_ _  
_ _You've got the scars to prove it_ _  
_ _And I'm sure they'll sing along._

 _Why did you change?_ _  
_ _Why did you bend and break?_ _  
_ _When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?_ _  
_ _Why did you change? (Why did you change)_ _  
_ _Why did you bend and break?_ _  
_ _When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same_

 _It never feels the same._

Ils quittèrent la pièce avec une atmosphère plus lourde. Les Miracles évitèrent Kuroko, et cela rendit réellement confus ceux qui n'avaient pas compris. Izuki et Kagami emmenèrent Kuroko jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier. Personne ne remarqua Izuki lançant un regard meurtrier aux Miracles avant de se tourner vers Kuroko avec inquiétude.

 _XXX_

Akashi ne les punit plus jamais après cela, ce qui abasourdit les autres joueurs. Cependant, c'était un drapeau vert pour eux. Puisque Takao avait clairement fait son invite, il était temps pour eux de faire de même.

Ce serait une guerre ouverte pour le cœur de Tetsuya Kuroko.

(Tout le monde avait déjà oublié qu'ils étaient supposés s'entraîner et s'améliorer, pas courtiser un gars déjà pris.)

* * *

 _Chansons utilisées : Honey – Dima Bilan / Boomerang – The Summer Set /Hey Juliet – LMNT / Structure (Why did you change ?) – Innerparty System_

 _ndt : Bon, je n'ai pas traduit les paroles parce que personnellement je déteste les auteurs qui font ça, et surtout parce que si vous voulez VRAIMENT les avoir, il suffit de chercher sur internet, donc... Voilà. CE n'est pas mon chapitre préféré (loin de là), mais...  
_

 _Reviews ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Joint Training Camp**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Bon, j'ai pas mal de travail à faire donc je poste ce chapitre rapidement comme anticipation de ma future absence à durée inconnue; plus qu'un après celui-ci et c'est fini ! MERCI aux REVIEWS ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Oh Snap**

Bien que Kiyoshi ait expliqué la situation à Imayoshi, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour s'amuser un peu. Ça aidait aussi que tout le monde, à l'exception de ses camarades les Généraux Sans Couronnes _(ndt : oui, je sais, y'a quelque chaps j'avais mis 'Roi', parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait mis, mais là, 'Généraux')_ et peut-être Hyuuga le voient comme _ce gars avec de grandes mains et un concept tordu de la gentillesse et de l'amitié_. Peut-être qu'Hanamiya déteignait sur lui. Oh, bon. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour penser à ça maintenant.

« Kuroko, tu en veux plus ? »

« K-Kiyoshi-senpai, s'il te plaît, pas _pluuus_ – »

Kiyoshi rit, mais intérieurement il caquetait diaboliquement. Oh, que ne donnerait-il pas pour voir le visage d'Izuki à cet instant. Il savait qu'il était quelque part dans la pièce. Oh, ce gars. Tellement possessif, mais aussi tellement soigneux envers les sentiments de Kuroko. Ce trait de caractère particulier leur avait posé tellement de problèmes, aussi bien à Kuroko qu'à lui.

Il suffisait de voir les joueurs grognant autour de lui.

« Allez, Kuroko, tu sais que tu le _veux_ ~ »

« S-senpai… »

Par un fatal destin ou une terrible chance, Kuroko s'était fait une entorse au poignet après avoir envoyé une passe particulièrement violente à Takao. Ledit pauvre PG hibernait à présent dans sa chambre, trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que regarder Kuroko sans blanchir parce que _putaaaaain_ même Aomine avait fixé Kuroko avec terreur après ça.

Et maintenant, il était celui chargé de nourrir le pauvre, pauvre Kuroko, parce qu'apparemment on ne pouvait faire confiance à aucun des autres garçons, avait insisté Riko. Mitobe s'était à nouveau évanoui et Koganei et Tsuchida s'occupaient de lui comme des mères poules dans leur chambre commune. Hyuuga et Kagami ne feraient pas assez attention et Izuki… eh bien, il avait refusé net.

Oooh, Kiyoshi pouvait reconnaître un problème au paradis _(ndt : c'est une expression anglais, je ne sais pas vraiment si elle existe en français, mais au pire c'est comme 'de l'eau dans le gaz')_ quand il en voyait un. De plus, le laisser-aller de Kuroko contre Takao et le refus d'Izuki le rendait douloureusement clair. Bon en tant que grand frère de l'équipe, c'était son boulot d'aider ses coéquipiers. Il ferait ça à sa manière et en profiterait pour rire un peu. Quelle tristesse que les gens ne comprennent souvent pas sa définition d'amusement.

Souriant à Kuroko qui paraissait être au bord des larmes, Kiyoshi décida de ménager le garçon et de lui donner un verre d'eau. Le curry de ce soir était étrangement beaucoup plus épicé que celui de la semaine dernière. Kiyoshi ignora les sons indignés provenant d'un groupe d'adolescents extrêmement jaloux alors qu'il buvait un peu d'eau du même verre. Il sourit à nouveau avec sadisme. C'était bien trop amusant. Il se demanda jusqu'où il devrait encore pousser pour qu'Izuki explose.

« Kuroko-kun ! »

Kuroko et Kiyoshi se retournèrent pour regarder Himuro qui s'approchait d'eux avec un gentil sourire, un plateau à la main. Cependant, Kiyoshi savait que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon. S'asseyant sans gêne à côté de Kuroko, le joli garçon attrapa et poussa le bol sur le plateau vers Kuroko.

« Je t'ai fait un dîner spécial. J'ai deviné que les épices seraient trop pour toi – oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les épices et que tu as secrètement un faible pour les sucreries, Atsushi me l'a dit. »

Kiyoshi était si près d'exploser de rire. Classique, mais intelligent, Himuro était un rival plutôt capable. Baissant les yeux sur le bol, Kiyoshi dut admettre qu'Himuro avait effectivement une partie des qualités de cuisinier de Kagami. Les simples nouilles semblaient réellement délicieuses, assaisonnées de différents condiments. Il y avait aussi des morceaux de viande. Wow, il avait dû passer du temps à préparer ça. Kiyoshi lui donnerait huit sur dix.

Il se demanda brièvement si c'était là que le drame commençait.

 _« Excuse-moi, mais ça te dérange ? »_

 _Oh_ , Kiyoshi sourit joyeusement, _donc c'était ça, huh ? Trop bête._

Levant les yeux sur Izuki et l'aura meurtrière entourant le joli garçon de Seirin, Kiyoshi se demanda s'il devrait prier pour la sécurité des admirateurs de Kuroko.

Après réflexion, nah, ils le méritaient, d'une certaine façon. Qui leur avait demandé de toucher à la propriété d'Izuki ? Dieu savait à quel point le gars était un yandere quand ça concernait Kuroko.

* * *

 _ndt : donc, voilà, avant-dernier chap. Sinon, Betrayal a un nouveau chapitre, est-ce que je dois le traduire ? Parce que sérieusement, toute la traduction est à reprendre, et j'ai un peu.. pas le temps. Donc... Vous voulez que je le traduise ? Il est extrêmement cliché, en plus. Pire que cette fiction-ci. Bref,_

 _Reviews ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Joint Training Camp**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt: Okay, donc je viens juste de réaliser qu'il me restait un chap à poster, désolée de l'attente. Oui, c'est le DERNIER chapitre. Mais vu que l'auteure a choisi de laisser cette fiction incomplète "pour le moment", je vais la laisser dans les 'en cours' et l'updaterai si nécessaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Run Devil Run**

Izuki Shun avait toujours été ce genre de gars aimable et ordinaire. Il avait des notes dans la moyenne, et bien qu'assez sportif, son don au basket n'était pas de ceux qui attiraient beaucoup l'attention. Ça avait été pour lui une véritable surprise quand il avait découvert une part de lui dont il n'avait soupçonné l'existence auparavant. Et la surprise avait continué quand il en avait encore découvert une autre.

Kuroko Tetsuya avait été la clé qui les éveillant. Le garçon était entré dans sa vie calmement, et tout ce qu'il savait était qu'une seconde plus tard, il avait été piégé dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

Il n'aurait pu en être plus heureux.

Il appréciait assez Kuroko Tetsuya pour sortir avec lui, vouloir l'embrasser, endurer un marathon de 17 heures d'une saison entière d'un drama coréen. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais, puisque de telles choses étaient encore neuves pour son plus jeune amant, il se tenait à l'écart et laissait Kuroko faire les premiers mouvements.

'Plus facile à dire qu'à faire' n'avait jamais été si vrai.

Leur relation avait été plutôt récente encore quand l'invitation à joindre un camp d'entraînement était arrivée. Izuki avait été étourdi à l'idée de passer jours et nuits avec son compagnon. Kuroko aussi, Izuki pouvait le dire.

Le bonheur s'était rapidement étiolé, la terreur s'emparant d'Izuki dès le premier jour.

Kuroko n'avait adorablement rien remarqué; Izuki remerciait Dieu là-haut de cette grâce. Bien sûr, ça avait été encore pire de voir son amant suivi à la trace par d'hormonaux adolescents bavant sur son magnifique postérieur. Mais, ça aurait pu être pire sans Akashi.

(Izuki avait même commencé à apprécier le rouge, mais ce sentiment avait vite disparu quand il l'avait surpris avec son bras autour de la taille de Kuroko, l'abaissant dangereusement pour toucher.)

Malheureusement, les mains d'Izuki étaient liées et sa bouche fermée.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Kuroko, parce que le garçon voulait que leur relation reste un secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à sortir du placard. Izuki s'était presque éclaté la tête contre la surface plane la plus proche parce que putain Kuroko était à la fois mignon et frustrant.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il découvrit vraiment ses faces cachées.

D'abord, il réalisa qu'il se jetterait d'une falaise si Kuroko le lui demandait. Comme un chien loyal à son maître. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise image, mais elle dérangeait quelque peu Izuki. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il sortirait avec une fille jolie mais normale.

Quand il avait découvert qu'il était gay pour Kuroko Tetsuya, il l'avait accepté bien plus facilement que ce à quoi il s'était attendu probablement parce que contre son meilleur jugement, il avait toujours mis Kuroko dans cette catégorie 'joli mais normal'.

Mais la révélation de cette absolue dévotion pour le plus jeune garçon était époustouflante. Pas forcément dans un bon sens.

Ensuite, chaque fois que ces foutus chiens s'approchaient de son amant, ces inquiétantes pensées homicides dansaient joyeusement dans son esprit. Il avait consulté ses coéquipiers, minus Kagami et Kuroko, bien sûr. Il avait de plus soigneusement tu le nom de Kuroko et le fait qu'il sorte avec qui que ce soit.

(Bien que ça ait été plutôt inutile. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.)

Tsuchida, Mitobe et les premières années lui lançaient depuis des regards inquiets de temps à autres. Inquiets pour son état mental plutôt que pour lui, sans aucun doute. Hyuuga avait juste levé les mains en l'air et était parti, trop fatigué pour s'occuper de la merde de son coéquipier. Kiyoshi et Koganei avait joyeusement rit avant de partir à leur tour.

Quels bons coéquipiers étaient-ils.

Peu après, il avait finalement établi que Kiyoshi était un enfoiré, de sa gentille et fraternelle manière.

 _« Excuse-moi, ça te dérange ? »_

A ce moment, Izuki n'aurait rien préféré de plus qu'arracher la jolie tête d'Himuro. Oh, regardez, il était intimidé. Eh bien, _tant mieux._ Parce qu'il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu sans un combat brutal. Tous ces connards avaient touché et regardé sa propriété comme s'il était libre.

C'était le moment de les réveiller.

« Izuki-san, bonsoir. »

Au moins le connard se rappelait encore de la manière dont il devait traiter ses aînés. Himuro se déplaça vers la gauche, laissant de la place à Izuki pour qu'il s'asseye. Kuroko le regarda avec impassibilité, comme s'il tentait de comprendre ses actions Izuki lui avait _plus ou moins_ crié dessus quand ils avaient été seuls après le fiasco du karaoké.

La jalousie était un sentiment très laid, admit Izuki. Ce n'était même pas la faute de Kuroko. Mais de son côté, il aurait dû simplement annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble. L'atroce karaoké aurait alors pu être évité. Pas que Kuroko réalise seulement que ces trous de culs tentaient de l'amener dans leurs lits. Eugh. Ouais, blâmez-le pour penser que Kuroko était trop mignon, ne s'apercevant d'absolument rien.

Mais, ça ne changeait absolument rien au fait qu'un Izuki énervé contre Kuroko – aussi rare que ce soit – avait d'importantes répercussions sur Kuroko. Le garçon avait presque brûlé Takao avec la seule intensité de son regard noir. Bien que personne, pas même Takao avec son stupide œil d'aigle, ne puisse dire pourquoi. La passe l'avait presque envoyé droit au ciel.

« Izuki ! » Kiyoshi lui sourit largement. « Quelle heureuse surprise que tu te joignes à nous ! »

Izuki lui rendit un sourire crispé, « Eh bien, oui. Je vous ai vus vous amuser, donc je me suis dit que je pourrai vous rejoindre. »

« Vraiment ? » Himuro lui sourit avant de recentrer son attention sur Kuroko. « Kiyoshi-san, et si je prenais le relais, maintenant ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore dîné. »

 _Oh._

Izuki pouvait presque entendre les pensées internes de son coéquipier.

Merde pour ce que Kuroko dirait plus tard. Izuki allait leur montrer une fois pour toute que Kuroko Tetsuya appartenait à Izuki Shun, et Izuki Shun seul.

(C'était seulement sa jalousie et son côté yandere qui parlaient. Il le regretterait plus tard quand ce serait fini.)

* * *

 _Eeeet je sais pas vous, mais je suis frustrée que ça s'arrête là. J'AIME ce pairing. Et concrètement, il ne se passe absolument rien entre eux dans cette fic. Triste._

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
